L'ange blond et le démon en chemise moulante
by Willia
Summary: Echo à l'épisode 1x03. La petite crise de jalousie de Brian décrite sous un autre point de vue... [ATTENTION scène au Babylon, donc langage cru, sous-entendus, danses intéressantes, etc] Cadeau pour Tiffany Britin.


J'ai attaqué Queer as folk hier, amusée par les crises de nerfs que se faisait **Tiffany Britin** (mon Canard sucré quoi) : je sens que je vais bientôt le regretter…

Alors bien sûr c'est un cadeau pour toi mon chou, en espérant que ce texte bousillera un peu plus encore tes hormones… (Non parce que c'est déjà grave, là…)

Bon, trêve de bavardage avec des canaris couleur Malefoy. Pour comprendre, il faut que vous sachiez que l'histoire racontée ici n'est pas de mon invention, c'est la scène finale du troisième épisode de la première saison. Si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, je vous invite à reregarder l'épisode que vous avez _légalement_ téléchargé sur votre ordinateur.

Jeff apparait dans l'épisode, mais son nom et sa personnalité sont de mon invention, on ne le voit que danser (et quel danseur !). Les autres mecs m'appartiennent également. Le reste, malgré mes suppliques au Père Noël, ne m'appartient pas.

Bon, Queer as folk oblige, langage cru, sous-entendus pas très discrets, et débauche général, soyons d'accord…

Enjoy :)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

C'était un lundi midi, dans un bar pas loin du centre. On se retrouvait, Jeff, Kriss et moi, pour raconter nos soirées respectives. J'ai raconté la mienne, puis Kriss le fit. Quand c'est arrivé le tour de Jeff, il a adopté un air rêveur. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait ramené quelqu'un, canon comme il est. C'est bien simple, tous les beaux gosses le veulent. Jeff, c'est le genre de gars baraqué, mais avec cette agilité et cette délicatesse toute particulière quand il s'agit de danser – quand il baise aussi, je suppose. En un mot, il a tout pour plaire.

Enfin bref. Il s'est éclaircit la gorge, et a commencé à raconter :

- C'était aux alentours de deux, peut-être trois heures du matin. Ça faisait une petite demi-heure que j'étais sur la piste. J'attendais de voir qui allait m'aborder.

Il est comme ça, Jeff. Il ne va jamais draguer, c'est les autres qui viennent le voir. Ce soir-là, il ne portait qu'un pantalon moulant noir, je l'avais aperçu. Il était divin, comme d'habitude. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

- Et en regardant autour de moi, je suis tombé sur deux gars collés l'un à l'autre.

- Et alors ? Le Babylon en est rempli, de gars collés, fit remarquer Kriss à ma gauche.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quels gars. Celui de droite était super bien gaulé, torse nu et un peu en sueur, tu vois ? Et celui de gauche…

Il nous a tous regardé dans les yeux, un par un, pour faire durer le suspense. C'est un beau parleur Jeff, il sait captiver son auditoire.

- Celui de gauche, c'était la personnification du diable.

Kriss s'est esclaffé à ces mots, tandis que je lui jetais un regard dubitatif.

- Je vous jure ! a-t-il protesté. Outre le fait qu'il avait un corps, bien que masqué par trop d'habits, qui appelait à la luxure la plus extrême, il y avait autre chose… Vous voyez le genre, les mèches de cheveux qui frôlent le visage sans le dissimuler tout à fait, les yeux un peu assombris, des mouvements à la fois lascifs et très contrôlés… Et puis ses lèvres entrouvertes, avec une moue désobligeante… Le diable, je vous dis !

Il s'est renversé sur sa chaise, pendant que nous nous rapprochions inconsciemment de lui, captivés.

- Alors les deux types étaient là, bandants comme je ne saurais le décrire, ondulants l'un contre l'autre, se frôlant… C'est alors que le mec de gauche, celui aux allures démoniaques, a posé ses yeux sur moi, m'a jaugé du regard, puis m'a fait signe de les rejoindre.

- Bravo mon gars ! lui fit Kriss

- J'en étais sûr ! complétais-je. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas te remarquer.

Jeff eut un sourire, puis il continua :

- Alors j'ai fait quelques pas, je me suis mis face aux deux gars, et j'ai fait la danse de ma vie. Oh, cette manière qu'il avait de se déhancher, le démon !

A ses côtés, on bavait presque d'envie. Il a l'art de raconter les choses, Jeff.

- Au bout d'un moment, l'autre mec s'est sauvé. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il avait lâché l'affaire. Mais quand j'ai jeté un œil de côté, j'ai compris pourquoi il l'avait fait.

- Non, il y avait plus sexy encore que celui-là ? demandais-je, incrédule.

- Je veux ! Un jeune, un blondinet. Celui-là, on aurait dit un ange. Tu veux que je te dise, je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait l'âge pour être au Babylon. Mais enfin bon il avait l'air clean, ce qui signifie pas d'ennuis pour moi.

- Décris, décris, il était comment ? demanda Kriss, avide de détails.

- Il avait… Cette beauté particulière, un peu effrayante, qu'offre la jeunesse, ce visage fin… Il était torse nu, il avait la peau assez pâle il me semble. Et il _brillait_.

- Arrête !

- Je suis sérieux, il avait reçu des paillettes sur le corps en parcourant la piste ! Tu veux que je te dise Kriss, en fait, ce qu'il avait de vraiment fascinant, c'était le contraste entre cet air angélique, et la manière dont il dansait… Il m'a rendu dingue, vous pensez bien. Il me lançait des œillades tout en se frottant à l'autre gars, mais il ne venait pas. Et il ondulait contre le type déjà bien bandant tout seul, il ondulait… Alors j'ai fini par lâcher mon démon brun pour rejoindre cet ange blond…

- Attends attends, lui fit Kriss. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui es allé voir ce mec, et pas l'inverse ?

J'étais sidéré.

- Mais tu aurais vu le mec !

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- On s'est donc retrouvés à deux, à enserrer ce petit qui se trémoussait entre nous… J'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un à ce stade-là des choses. Je pensais que c'était dans la poche, quand…

- Quoi, tu ne l'as pas baisé ? demandais-je, effaré.

- Figure-toi que non ! Quand je pensais que c'était bon, donc, un bras s'est intercalé entre lui et moi.

- Quelqu'un a osé te le piquer ? s'indigna Kriss.

- Oui, mon gars ! C'était diable du début. Il nous a poussé tous les deux, signifiant que l'ange était à lui.

- Attends… C'est toi qui fixe les règles, d'habitude. Tu ne te fais pas voler un plan comme ça.

Jeff claqua la langue d'agacement :

- Non, pas là. Ici, c'était ce type qui fixait les règles.

- Mais alors comment tu l'as fini, ta soirée ?

- Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, je me suis fait sucer dans les toilettes et je suis rentré.

- Seul ?

- Seul.

Kriss éclata de rire :

- Pour la première fois en deux ans, non ?

- J'en reviens pas que t'ai pu laisser filer un coup pareil… lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas celui qui choisissait… C'était ce diable en chemise moulante. Et puis c'est une règle tu sais, on ne contredit pas le plus puissant qui s'impose. En l'occurrence, lui.

- Et lui, il est parti avec le petit blond ?

- Oh oui ! Quatre minutes plus tard exactement, ils sortaient ensemble de la boite. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Même si j'avais pu, je n'aurais pas séparé ces deux-là.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors ? :)


End file.
